Harry and Ron Shuffled
by KeepOnDreaming
Summary: This is 5 Harry / Ron drabbles based off of 5 songs but not a song fic . They're unrelated and a little slashy.


A/N - So It's been awhile since I've posted anything, which is awful, but right now life is kind of awful as well. Anywho, I've been inspired by all of the shuffle music challenges that are floating around, so I decided to do something similar. Yes my mp3 was on shuffle, but I only typed for the songs that inspired me, and I went back and redid them after the song was over. So, these are inspired by the songs listed above them and they're really similar to the originals that were written while listening to the song, but I think they're better.

So these are all Ron / Harry drabbles, slash, but I think it's implied a few times, and te first one is actually kind of gen...so...

I hope you like, and please review because I love hearing what you think!!

PS - I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this fan fiction.

* * *

**Brainstew - Green Day**

Two boys were lying on the floor of the Gryffindor boy's dorm staring at the ceiling as snow drifted past the window.

"I feel like shit."

"Jesus, just shut up."

"Who's Jesus?"

"_Argh_ Ron! Be quite. My eyes feel like they're bleeding and my skull feels like it split in half."

"I am so messed up right now, this is a million times worse than being drunk. What did the twins give us?" the red head whined pitifully.

"I don't think I want to know. Come to think of it, I don't think I _can_ think." Harry giggled as his own words washed over him.

Ron flopped his head over so he could look at his best friend. The boy's green eyes were blood shot and his hair was matted with sweat. The two of them had been stupid enough to test a new product for the twins.

"I think they've killed me."

"Those bastards."

**Stray Cats - Built for Speed**

"Merlin's beard that was fast!"

"Yep, it's the brand new, super custom, Lightning Bolt. This is the only one in existence right now, they won't be making anymore until next season.

"Harry, mate, you have _got_ to let me try it out," Ron said, practically drooling at the thought of rising such a top of the line broom.

"I don't know if you can handle it Ron, it _is_ made for speed after all," Harry said with a smirk, moving the broom away from his lover.

"You've at least got to let me ride it with you Harry. Please, I'll do anything you want," Ron pleaded.

"Anything?"

Ron sighed and took another look at the broom.

"Yes, I'll wear the stockings."

"Alright babe, hop on," Harry said with a cheerful grin as the two shot off into the horizon.

**Modest Mouse - Satin in a Coffin**

"Get up you lazy arse," Harry said as he kicked the red head lying on the floor.

When no noise came from the man after another kick, Harry leant over the man to have a closer look.

"Are you sleeping or have finally gone and died?" Harry asked with a sneer.

"I'm awake," Ron slowly turned his head to look at the man he used to love. "I see you've come back."

"Yeah," Harry said as he looked away awkwardly.

"Where did you disappear to?"

"No where special."

"Oh." Ron turned to face the ceiling again. "That's nice. You get had to get out of this place."

Harry glanced around the sitting room of number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was as dark as it had always been.

"Yeah, that's it."

The two continued to look at anything but each other, wondering to themselves when it had gotten this bad.

**Waiting - Green Day**

Harry stared at the battle that raged around him. Spells were flashing everywhere, like the gem stones that adorned the hands of the rich. He was so close to ending it all, Voldemort was right in front of him, he could practically taste his victory.

It was time whether he was ready or not, the snake eyed man had noticed him. Voldemort spun to face him, that killing curse on the tip of his forked tongue.

Harry stared at the man resolutely, thanking his lucky stars that he had prepared for this.

As the killing curse sped toward him he closed his eyes and let the green light engulf him. The battle stopped as everyone was struck dumb.

Harry stood in a blaze of bright green and watched as he life flitted past him, as he was about to collapse he heard a voice call,

"Wake UP!"

The light dissipated around Harry and his eyes opened in a snap. All was quiet for a second before he fired off a spell that he had found the in the most ancient house of Black.

Voldemort aged rapidly and in an instant he was nothing more than dust on the ground.

"You stupid idiot," said a voice next to him as a freckled arm wrapped around his waist.

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment to come," Harry said into his best friend's neck.

"Me too mate."

The two stood there supporting each other as the forces of the Light celebrated while rounding up the left over Death Eaters.

**Carousel - Blink 182**

They were running through the orchard near the Burrow. A storm was brewing above their heads, but the ignored the ominous clouds. They needed to get away from the stifling house.

Even though there were only six people in the normally packed house, the two constantly felt the walls closing in on them. However, when alone, the emptiness of the rooms was just as horrible.

Hermione and Ginny were insufferable, constantly bugging them for attention. Sadly, they had no where else to turn, as none of their friends ha written to them in weeks.

The two reached the clearing they were looking for and stopped their frantic pace. They stood next to one another, trying to catch their breaths. Their thoughts were similarly on the contrasting loneliness and claustrophobia they had felt throughout the whole summer.

When the panting had quieted and the humid quiet surrounded them Ron finally turned to Harry.

"This is stupid."

Harry looked at his friend quizzically, but was unable to respond due to the second tongue in his mouth. The two had finally found the answer to their problems.


End file.
